


Death to Butterflies!

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: Because when Chuck touches me those filthy critters are in my stomach too
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 1





	Death to Butterflies!

I have always loved butterflies.

Really I find them magnificent.

In my room I have a glass frame with butterflies pinned on it, my mother gave it to me for my seventh birthday. At the time she told me that people had found the dead butterflies and put them in this frame so that their beauty would be eternal.

My favorite butterfly is undoubtedly the Morpho Helenor, it is a large butterfly that lives in hot countries, it is a magnificent blue, my favorite blue in fact, clear and like the sky.

It is from this butterfly that my mother takes her name, my grandmother saw it when she was pregnant and wanted to give the name of this magnificent creature to her daughter, Helenor was transformed into Eleanor.

Also butterflies are in fairy tales and I love it. Yes it's a bit cliché I know but I'm waiting for Prince Charming.

Daddy often told me a fairy tale where the princess was guided by a butterfly that led her to Prince Charming, I loved that story. At that time I didn't know that my father also dreamed of his Prince Charming.

I really thought I found that damn prince, it was Nate.

I was Queen B and Nate was my Prince Charming.

The problem was that in fairy tales generally the prince does not have the best friend of the princess and does not stay with her only for certain interests.

And I think the charming princes have to keep their promises. But alas, Nate is a fucking liar.

Yes in fairy tales the princesses do not say "fucking liar" but they live happily and have lots of children.

But there is worse than the fact that my prince charming is actually a fucking liar!

Yes it is possible, finally after all Princess Aurora pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep on her sixteenth birthday, it seems that princesses' birthdays are inevitably rotten.

What's worse is that Chuck Bass, the best friend of my ex-prince charming and incidentally the worst Basstard the Earth has ever seen, just told me that he had butterflies in his stomach since we had slept together in the backseat of his limo.

So I love butterflies but it shouldn't be overdone either.

Ok Nate is not the prince charming that I thought but I don't think it will be better with Chuck.

So yes, I wanted to slaughter these butterflies.

I could even chant 'Death to butterflies!' at the moment.

But I don't think the guests at my birthday party would really appreciate me freaking out.

And there is also the river of diamonds.

This absolutely sublime river of diamonds that I was already seeing around my neck.

This is princess jewelry, the kind of jewelry charming princes give but lo and behold Nate didn't come and I feel like a slut because I wouldn't have this river, I wouldn't have a Prince Charming to pass it around my neck.

But the worst of all it is the same the butterflies!

Because when Chuck touches me those filthy critters are in my stomach too!

Death to the butterflies!


End file.
